jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Na szarym końcu
Na szarym końcu (ang. Worst in Show) - siódmy odcinek sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk. Jego premiera odbyła się 7 listopada 2013 roku w USA i 17 marca 2014 roku w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Jeźdźcy mają za zadanie pokazać zdolność, która może pomóc, gdyby Albrecht zaatakował. Mający dość narzekania Smarka Śledzik postanawia zorganizować konkurs w tresurze Straszliwców. Czkawka nie jest przekonany co do bezsensownej rywalizacji, jednak nieoczekiwanie może ich ona uratować. Fabuła Albrecht, chcąc sprawdzić, czy jego plan z podłożeniem jaj Szeptozgonów zadziałał, udaje się na Berk z Bestialem i Pleśniakiem. Widząc skorupy jaj, ale brak smoków, a na dodatek Berk całe i zdrowe, wpada we wściekłość i chce zabić Pleśniaka. Ten mówi, aby spojrzał na to z dobrej strony. Wódz Łupieżców odpiera, że jeszcze go oszczędzi i wychodzą z jaskini. W tym samym czasie jeźdźcy ćwiczą zdolności ratunkowe. Sączysmark pokazuje przechwyt kukły ze statku, Astrid z Wichurą pokazują piękną wspinaczkę po klifie po kolcach smoczycy wbitych w skałę, Czkawka i Szczerbatek potężny wielostrzał plazmą, zaś Śledzik leci bardzo wysoko i zaczyna spadać na Sączysmarka. Gdy ten myśli, że smok już go zgniecie, Sztukamięs hamuje tuż nad ziemią. Manewr bliźniaków to stanie w miejscu i niewpadnięcie do morza, choć Mieczyk i tak wpada popchnięty przez siostrę. Sączysmark wyśmiewa wszystkich, a zwłaszcza Czkawkę, gdy wszyscy mu gratulują - i mówi, że ich manewry są niepotrzebne. Dodaje również, że to on jest najlepszym treserem smoków i że ich umiejętności są po prostu słabe. Śledzik proponuje zawody, choć Czkawka próbuje powiedzieć, że to nie jest rywalizacja. Śledzik przynosi do Akademii skrzynkę z sześcioma... Straszliwcami Straszliwymi i ogłasza konkurs, kto najlepiej wytresuje smoka. Najgorszy treser miał czyścić po smoku wygranego przez miesiąc. Wszyscy wchodzą w układ, choć Czkawka nadal przypomina, że to nie jest rywalizacja, ale nikt go nie słucha. Tymczasem Albrecht szpieguje mieszkańców wyspy przez tunele Szeptozgonów ciągnących się w podziemiach Berk. W tym czasie jeźdźcy trenują swoje małe smoczki. Wieczorem w swoim domu, Śledzik zastanawia się nad imieniem dla Straszliwca, gdy przychodzi Sztukamięs z owcą w paszczy. Chce pobawić się ze swoim panem, lecz Śledzik ją lekceważy, zajmując się drugim smokiem. Czkawka przychodzi i gdy Śledzik mówi, że zmiażdżą Sączysmarka w zawodach, po raz kolejny przypomina, że to nie rywalizacja. Pyta, czy z Sztukamięs wszystko w porządku, ponieważ widzi smutną smoczycę leżącą w kącie pokoju. Śledzik, zaaferowany smokiem, mówi że owszem, i znowu wraca do nowego smoka. Następnego dnia wszyscy są w Akademii. Sztukamięs znów podchodzi do Śledzika, by się pobawić, lecz ten mówi, żeby sobie poszła. Treserzy zaczynają zawody. Śledzik proponuje, aby Sączysmark zaczął. Ten z kolei pyta, czemu on nie zacznie. Śledzik zgadza się, lecz Sączysmark wszczyna kłótnię. Czkawka przerywa ją i występuje jako pierwszy. Jego smok 3 razy z rzędu celnie strzela w drewniane figurki. Następnie Astrid pokazuje zdolność kamuflażu jej smoka. Straszliwce bliźniaków lecą na siebie i uderzają z całej siły głowami. Potem smok Śledzika przynosi przedmiot, który zostanie mu wskazany. Jako ostatni występuje smok Sączysmarka, gryząc swojego właściciela w nogę. Śledzik pyta Czkawkę, kto wygrał. Podczas ich kłótni Sztukamięs słyszy coś dziwnego. Okazuje się, że to szpiegujący ich Albrecht. Sztukamięs przegania ich, strzelając lawą. Albrecht obezwładnia ją jednym ciosem i porywa. Jeźdźcy podejmują pogoń, lecz ten wskakuje do tunelu i zamyka wejście. Kiedy smoki próbują ogniem otworzyć wejście, Śledzik czuje wyrzuty sumienia, że za mało uwagi poświęcał Sztukamięs i już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Mówi też, że nie wiedzą, gdzie szukać Łupieżców, ponieważ są setki tuneli pod wioską Berk. Bliźniaki wtrącają, że spędzili dużo czasu w tych tunelach i że ten konkretny wychodzi na plażę. Czkawka obiecuje Śledzikowi, że uratują Sztukamięs. Lecą na poszukiwanie łodzi Albrechta. Gdy ją odnajdują, podejmują atak, lecz Albrecht grozi, że zabije Sztukamięs. W tej sytuacji Czkawka zarządza odwrót. Śledzik nalega, aby wrócić, ale Czkawka ma plan - chce zaatakować statek wytresowanymi przez wszystkich jeźdźców Straszliwcami. Pierwszy smok należący do Astrid, niepostrzeżenie siada na głowie Albrechta. Bestial wyciąga miecz, mówiąc, żeby się nie ruszał, lecz w ostatnim momencie smok ucieka. W efekcie miecz Bestiala ląduje na głowie Albrechta. Sługa chce się wytłumaczyć, ale Albrecht wyciąga miecz. Bierze zamach i w tym momencie miecz wyrywa mu Straszliwiec Śledzika. Pleśniak rusza na pomoc, jego z kolei trafiają i ogłuszają smoki bliźniaków. Czkawka wysyła swojego smoka, aby przepalił więzy Sztukamięs. Smoczyca prawie ucieka, gdy Albrecht zarzuca linę na jej ogon i przyciąga do siebie. Nagle Sączysmark rzuca swoim Straszliwcem niczym włócznią i przecina linę, zwycięsko kończąc akcję ratunkową. Na koniec Czkawka leci, aby to zakończyć. Szczerbatek robi wir, strzela w stronę łodzi i zatapia ją. Gdy jeźdźcy wracają do Akademii, Czkawka pyta Śledzika, czy chce potrenować ze Straszliwcami, ale ten woli spędzić czas z Sztukamięs. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Jeźdźcy tresują własne Straszliwce Straszliwe; *Albrecht zostaje pokonany po raz kolejny. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Albrecht Perfidny *Bestial *Pleśniak *Łupieżcy *Grzybek Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy **Ostrostrzał **Iggy **Zad i Łeb **Spryciula **Ból Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym trenowany jest Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Jest to także pierwszy odcinek, w którym pojawi się żółty smok z tego gatunku. *Okazuje się, że plan z podłożeniem jaj Szeptozgonów wymyślił Pleśniak. Link do odcinka Zobacz też en:Worst in Show es:El Más Feo Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk